


build god (to make better guesses)

by MelodramaticMrTails



Category: DCU (Comics)
Genre: Consensual Underage Sex, First Time, M/M, Misunderstandings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-24
Updated: 2019-08-24
Packaged: 2020-09-25 05:13:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,794
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20371258
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MelodramaticMrTails/pseuds/MelodramaticMrTails
Summary: Hal sleeps with Bruce's ward just to piss him off. Unfortunately for Hal, he doesn't realise Dick is seventeen until it's way too late.





	build god (to make better guesses)

Hal isn’t paying all that much attention to the discussion at hand. He really doesn’t think he needs to, honestly. It’s simple; they go in, they save some people, collect the data, and leave the heroes of the day just like always. What’s there to go over? But of course Bruce just has to drone on and on about ‘_The Plan_’. As if that’s anything new.

Today, though, Hal doesn’t mind nearly as much as he usually would. He’s too busy staring at the, appropriately named, ‘batboy’ beside Bruce- who stares right back. It’s been a few years since he’s seen Dick and he’s never interacted with him before. He doesn’t even think they’ve officially met before considering the way Bruce is about things. Since then, he’s gone from Robin to Nightwing and his new suit looks good on him. Like really, _really_ good.

Dick smiles at him and Hal smiles back.

Right off the bat, Hal _knows_ Dick is ‘off limits’. He doesn’t need to be told that to make an educated guess that if he tries to make a pass at Bruce’s graduated ward, Bruce will materialize out of the darkness and beat the ever loving shit out of him. That being said, of course Hal is going to do it anyways if not exclusively to get a rise out of Bruce but because Dick clearly isn’t against the idea, either.

“Lantern,” Bruce says blandly and Hal finally looks away from Dick. “You’re with Nightwing. You’ll be watching his back while he gathers the data from the systems.” And as if to reinforce his stupid decision, he’s being paried up with Dick for plenty of alone time. Bruce doesn’t even give it a second thought, moving along to telling everyone else their roles and positions. Hal gives Dick a particularly charming smile from across the table and Dick laughs quietly.

He absolutely can’t wait to see the look on Bruce’s inherently smug looking face when he finds out Hal showed his ex-ward a good time. Totally worth whatever Bruce is going to do as retaliation.

When everyone starts getting up to herd themselves around, Hal floats up over the table to Dick’s side. There’s an amused glint in Dick’s eye that far outshines the bland one in Bruce’s.

“Good to finally meet Bat’s kid,” Hal greets and he offers his hand. Dick takes it politely. “I’m Hal Jordan.”

“I know,” Dick replies with a smug smirk. Yeah, he’s definitely Bat’s kid. Hal won’t admit it’s kind of hot when Bruce does something like this but he’s fine with admitting it for Dick. “You do good work. I’m glad to be having you watch my back.”

“You’re in good hands,” Hal assures and he holds his hand up and shimmies his fingers to draw attention to his ring. “Isn’t that right, Bats?”

“Right,” Bruce says mildly. He stands there several seconds longer than necessary and Hal gives him an annoyed look.

“Don’t you have your own things to prepare?” he asks. Bruce gives him a long look that, while holds no inflection, Hal can read clear enough as 'if anything happens to Dick, something happens to you'. He doesn't exactly need to be told that and, honestly, he's not worried about it. Dick _was_ Bruce's ward, after all, and he graduated to his own persona for a reason. He should be more than adept at handling himself.

And Hal isn't a _complete_ moron; he's not going to let anything happen to Bruce's son.

Bruce walks off to sort out his own responsibilities. Hal turns back to Dick with a smile and Dick grins back in a flirtatious exchange. He's really hot and his new costume definitely doesn't hesitate to accentuate all of him. Which makes it particularly difficult for Hal not to stare at Dick's really _nicely_ shaped ass as he begins to walk away. Damn that suit fits well.

"Coming?" Dick questions. Hal hastily floats after him to catch up.

"Oh don't worry, I can last _all_ night," he assures. Dick laughs.

"I guess we'll be putting that to the test," he replies more than a little suggestively, tapping away at his built in wrist display as he walks.

"Already? I haven't even offered to buy you dinner yet," Hal says. "Not that I'm complaining. Your place or mine?"

"The mission, Hal?" Dick reminds him in amusement.

"The wha- oh, right right, yeah," Hal agrees. "That's what I meant. What did you mean?" Dick laughs again but let's it slide. Oh yeah, Dick's definitely digging him. He peers over Dick's shoulder to look at what he's working on but it's mostly jargon to Hal. This isn't his area of expertise.

"What do you think of the plan?" Dick asks.

"Huh? I don't listen to things Bats says," Hal assures, crossing his arms with a mild scoff. "You know how he drones on. We get you in, you do your thing, I keep people off your back. Or aliens. Or _whatever_. Don't see how that needs a thirty minutes explanation."

"Yeah, Batman can get a _little_ into it when he starts talking about missions," Dick agrees. "He's _very_ detail oriented."

"Well, what do _you_ think?" Hal asks back.

"_I_ think," Dick says. "Dad must trust you an awful lot to put me in your hands."

"Yeah, well, you save the world a couple of times with a guy and I think he can feel safe letting you safeguard his family," Hal assures. They might just tolerate each other at best but words aside, Bruce knows Hal is just as capable as Hal knows Bruce is. "Have I mentioned I helped save the world, like, no big deal, a couple times?"

"I know about your reputation, don't worry," Dick promises with a cheeky grin. Hal follows him into the zeta. "Fastest man alive."

"Yeah- no. No, you're thinking of Barry, actually," he replies. Dick gives him a look that says he was implying something else.

"If this mission goes well, _maybe_ you can prove me wrong," he suggests with a flirtatious wink. Hal grins. He can do that, no problem. "What do you say to some unconventional methods then, GL?"

"Lay it on me," Hal agrees. Once again proving he was trained by Bruce, Dick goes _off_. It's a lot of technical jargon Hal can't really process but he listens and nods along like he knows what's happening. He won't lie; it's really hot. Hal can appreciate a guy smart enough to go on a tangent like this. Dick obviously knows what he's talking about and he's enthused about it in a way that Bruce never is. Sure, Hal can read between the lines and if Bruce talks about anything for longer than a few minutes it means he's probably invested in that topic but hearing Dick actually excited as he talks is super cute and it keeps Hal's attention easy.

"So their system is outdated?" Hal confirms.

"Bingo," Dick agrees.

"And you think if we 'update' it-" he goes on, mulling it over as he speaks. "The whole system goes down to apply the update."

"Giving us and everyone else more than enough time to do what we need to do," Dick says.

"And you don't think 'updating' their system might be a bad idea?" Hal asks.

"Come on, GL," Dick replies with a charming smile. "It's _me_. I have some upgrade ideas they're _really_ going to _love_." Hal laughs as he follows Dick down into the lab.

What's _not_ attractive about a cocky, mischievous brat?

X

Hal catches himself on a sled construct as he hits the ground, safely sliding back a few feet before coming to a stop. Seeing Dick come flying right after him, he hastily prepares a catcher's mitt to soften his landing, too.

"Whoa, gotcha!" he calls. Dick is briefly disoriented but that was quite a fall. Aside from some scraps and bruises, neither of them are beaten up too badly. Everything went according to plan- for once. Hal drops his construct and Dick makes a quiet 'oof' as he falls into Hal's awaiting arms.

"Nice catch," he compliments. "Do that often?"

"I'm more of a pitcher myself," Hal retorts with a wink. Dick laughs and Hal carefully sets him down on his own two feet again. "Gotta admit, kid, wasn't sure that was going to work for a second there. You did good- you did _great_!" Needless to say, he seems to especially appreciate the praise and flushes a faint pink for it.

"Nightwing, report," Bruce instructs over the comms.

"All clear," Dick reports back. "GL and I are safe. The plan went off perfectly and the data is secure. Looks like we missed our landing by quite a bit, though."

"Good work," Bruce says.

"He was amazing," Hal interjects. "And looked _so_ good while doing it." Dick gives him a vaguely surprised look and Hal just grins in response, coming closer to stand in Dick's personal bubble. He bites his lip coyly.

"Like I said, good work," Bruce agrees. Hal puts a hand on Dick's waist to test the waters and Dick moves into it freely, laxing into Hal's embrace. Wow, he's really slender. All his gear makes him seem bulkier than he really is, especially around the waist. "Zetas are hot and we've got a no fly zone in progress. Stay put and wait for my clear. We'll reconvene when it's safe for phase two."

"Roger that," Dick agrees. Hal ducks down to kiss the top of his neck, right above his high collar, and Dick shudders. "Nightwing out."

"Really, really good work," Hal praises again, moving up to kiss Dick behind the ear and making him shiver.

"I can't tell if you're bold or stupid for trying to flirt with me in front of Batman," Dick says in amusement.

"I like to think I'm the perfect mix of courageously stupid and brashly bold," Hal assures. He strokes Dick's chin briefly before moving in to kiss him on the mouth. Dick doesn't initially respond, instead just closing his eyes and enjoying the attention. When he does finally give some back, parting his lips and draping his arms over Hal's shoulders, it becomes clear how _good_ he is at this. Fuck, he kisses like a champ.

After a few moments that leave Hal blissfully dazed, Dick tilts his head down to break their kiss.

"GL wait," Dick murmurs but the sigh he lets out is warm and content. Hal stops to look at him. "Are you, uh, sure you want to do this?" He knows Dick is still pretty young and if he's just doing this to get some attention from Bruce, Hal doesn't want to end up going too far. There's a difference between flirting with one of your dad's friends to piss him off and actually going through with it. Hal's fine with either.

"Me? Yeah," Hal assures with a laugh. "Do you know how hot you are, kid? Are _you_ sure about this? Listen, nothin' has to happen that you don't want, okay? You wanna kiss all night, I'm down. You say no, we stop, no questions asked." Dick bites his lip as he grins, eyes fixed on Hal's mouth.

"And if I want more than just kissing?" he asks in a quiet tone, angling himself back up to kiss Hal again. Hal smirks.

"Why don't we find a hotel room?" he replies, briefly meeting him for another kiss. Dick hums back in agreement.

"I'd offer to pay but," he says and he gestures to his costume. Hal scoffs.

"Course the rich kid doesn't have his wallet," he teases. "Let me guess, no change of clothes, either?" Dick shakes his head. "So much for being prepared for anything."

"Maybe I would be if someone didn't try to get me lodged in an exhaustive fan," he hums back.

"Okay, listen-" Hal says hastily.

"Hotel room?" Dick reminds him in amusement. Hal laughs. He slips his ring off and Dick looks him over curiously as he pockets it and shrugs out of his bomber jacket. Dick turns when Hal holds it out and helps him into it. After a brief investigation, Dick happily snuggles into the collar and beams. He's not very big so really he looks like he's swimming in it but it should be enough to get him around without anyone looking at him twice. Dick takes his domino off and runs his hand through his hair to take it from Nightwing to pretty rich boy.

Damn he's cute.

"That should do," Hal assures. "It's dark, no one's gonna know." Dick nods in agreement.

"Lead the way," he encourages. Hal takes him by the arm and they quickly locate the nearest hotel. It's not that bad, just your average everyday hotel, and Dick awkwardly pretends to look at pamphlets in the lobby while Hal buys them a room for the night. He takes to Hal's side again once they're set and follows him back to their room, looking over his shoulder as they go.

"You okay?" Hal asks as he opens their room. Dick nods.

"Yeah," he assures. "I just don't want her to call the police or something." Hal snorts a laugh.

"In all the time I've been doing this, I've never had anyone call the cops on me," Hal promises. Vigilantism might _technically_ be illegal but more often than not, the people prefer it over anything else. She was a nice lady.

"You've done this a lot, then?" Dick asks.

“Oh yeah,” Hal agrees. Dick gives him a less than impressed look and he quickly back peddles. “I mean, not like a _whole_ lot. I usually prefer bringing people back to my place. Not that I do that a lot, either.” _Come on, Jordan_, things were going so well!

“It’s fine,” Dick assures with a scoff of a laugh. He makes sure the blinds are closed completely before shrugging out of Hal’s jacket again. “It’s kind of nice knowing I’m not the exception, you know?”

“Yeah,” Hal agrees except no? He doesn’t quite follow but he’s put his foot in his mouth enough for tonight. Dick smiles sheepishly as he comes to him and Hal gladly welcomes him with open arms. He flicks the zipper of Dick’s suit with a finger. “Want some help out of this?”

“Please,” Dick replies, reaching up to wrap his arms around Hal’s neck again. Hal leans in to kiss him as he tentatively pulls the zipper down a little. He knows these things have safeguards and once he’s sure he’s not going to get zapped, he makes short work of it. Dick moves with him as he helps pull it off and tosses it to a nearby chair with his jacket. Hal really shouldn’t be all that surprised that aside from a rather scanty pair of briefs, Dick isn’t wearing anything beneath his costume. That thing _is_ skin tight.

Dick flushes as Hal takes in the sight. He really isn’t all that big, being both on the shorter side and quite slender, but he has more definition than Hal expected. Also far more scars than he thought. He’s also absolutely fucking gorgeous. Hal cups his face in one hand to resume their kiss and Dick grabs the front of his jeans with both hands. He pulls them open without hesitation and slips his hand inside, feeling Hal through his boxers.

“You’re- kind of big,” Dick murmurs, looking down as he strokes Hal’s swelling cock. Hal brushes his hair back to kiss his temple and groans against him.

“Don’t worry, I’m gentle,” he promises teasingly. Dick laughs. Hal pulls his shirt off and tosses it aside with the rest of their clothes, leaving Dick to very openly appreciate his broad chest. It’s then that Hal realises that Dick probably hasn’t ever _been_ with an older guy. The thought is more enticing than it should be. He lets Dick feel over his chest all he wants, touching his scars and following the impressions of his body, but eventually, Dick moves on to pulling Hal's cock from his boxers.

There's a mix of surprise and wonder behind his eyes as he strokes Hal's cock with both hands and watches the precum bead from the tip. He measures it between his hands.

"I was kidding about the pitching thing," Hal assures. "Whatever you want to do, just tell me." Dick looks up at him for a moment before looking back down to his dripping cock. He steps closer and has to shift up onto his toes to hold Hal's cock against his belly.

"Oh, no, I want to feel you _all_ the way inside me," Dick says, unable to help the red that comes to his face as he says it. "You don't mind fucking me, right?"

"Fuck kid," Hal groans back. "Talking like that, I'd _beg_ to." Dick grins, rubbing Hal's cock against his stomach. Hal kisses him on the mouth as he steers Dick back towards the bed and pulls the few pillows into place to let him rest against. Dick makes himself comfortable before pushing his more feminine style briefs down under his hard cock. He sighs contently as he palms himself and Hal fumbles around for his jacket as he watches. Eventually, he finds his lube in one of the pockets.

"You keep lube on you?" Dick asks in amusement. Hal returns to the edge of the bed and coasts a hand up the inside of Dick's leg, making him shiver hotly.

"Hey, when you like a little risky screw from time to time as much as I do, you learn to stay prepared," Hal assures. So he likes public sex, sue him. Dick huffs a laugh.

"You really are a pervert," he teases as Hal leans over him to kiss his neck. He tilts his head out of the way and Hal makes short work of sucking a mark into his tawny skin.

"It's not _that_ bad," he insists against his skin. Dick bites his lip as Hal slides his hand over the top of his and squeezes his cock faintly.

"The League's never caught you?" he asks. Hal mouths further down his neck and into his collar, taking his time to leave little bruises all over.

"Once or twice," he says with a laugh. "A slap on the wrist and everyone goes on their way pretending that never happened."

"_Fuck_," Dick rasps quietly, arching his hips into Hal's hand as he strokes him nice and slow. "The League really does let their heavy hitters get away with anything." Hal laughs. He slips his fingers under the waistband of Dick's briefs and slides them off, caressing his pretty legs the entire way down. Dick is far from shy, clearly, and he spreads his thighs with no reserve to show himself off.

Hal moves closer, pulling Dick's legs over his thighs and catching his lips again as he pops the lube open. Dick shudders out a groan into his mouth when Hal pours some down his twitching cock and strokes it in before adding more to his own fingers. He circles Dick's rim a few times to make sure he's slick before gingerly prodding him. There's some resistance but he's surprisingly relaxed and Hal can sink a finger in to the knuckle without a problem.

Fuck, he's tight.

"Have you done this before?" Hal asks. Dick's breathing is already laboured and he reaches to steady himself on Hal's shoulders. He whimpers as Hal fingers him steadily with one hand and strokes his cock in the other.

"If you're asking if I'm a virgin, I haven't been with another guy before no," he admits. That's unreasonably hot. Hal groans faintly. "But I've practiced plenty."

"Jesus fucking christ, kid," he rumbles back. "Do you know how fuckin' hard I am?" Dick laughs.

"You could just show me," he assures. Hal tests the waters by working in a second finger and Dick twitches his hips towards them, fluttering his eyes closed as Hal twists them around.

"And I will," he promises in a husky tone that makes Dick shudder again. "But I don't want to hurt you." Dick huffs a laugh but he nods, moving to wrap his arms around Hal's neck and resume their kiss. He's going to be tight no matter what but Hal is going to make sure he's properly stretched. Much to Dick's dismay, though, he moves his hand down to gently squeeze the base of his cock and pauses in fingering him anytime it feels like he's getting too close to coming. Even distracted, he really is such a good kisser. Hal could, begrudgingly, learn a thing or two.

When he can easily work three fingers in him, it still doesn't feel like enough. Dick is so slight, Hal isn't all that sure this is going to work.

"Come on, Hal," Dick groans with growing impatience. "Fuck me. I want you."

"Okay," Hal agrees, just as eager himself. "Do you want me to wear a condom?" Dick shakes his head and Hal swallows. "Are you sure, kid?"

"Yeah," he urges breathlessly. "I want to feel when you come in me."

"Fuck," Hal rasps. "Okay, _okay_. Let me know if it hurts, okay?" Again, Dick hastily nods and he rolls his hips as if to hurry Hal up. Hal slicks himself with a generous amount of lube before sliding his hands along the inside of Dick's thighs and spreading them apart. Needless to say, he's also painfully flexible. He rubs the head of his cock against Dick's twitching hole and feels Dick shiver at the contact.

Hal pushes in and Dick lets out the sweetest moan, arching against the pillows and digging his nails into Hal's back. Slowly, he sinks in a few inches and waits to make sure Dick can handle it before going further. He is painfully tight but Dick flutters his eyes closed and twists in nothing but pleasure. Hal mouths at his neck as he works himself in bit by bit, taking his time and savouring his virginal heat.

"Good," Dick whimpers. "Feels good, Hal. Fuck me deep." A beautiful bump appears in Dick's lean belly as Hal bottoms out and Dick claws his back in pleasure. He's not going to lie, it's both impressive and hot as hell that Dick managed to take him in full. Hal coasts his thumb over the small bump in his stomach and Dick shudders violently.

"You okay?" Hal asks, kissing his mouth softly.

"Great," Dick replies breathlessly. He grins and Hal grins back.

"God, you're hot," he murmurs, shifting his hands to wrap around Dick's waist. Dick whines when Hal grinds into him and he bites his lip. Steadily, he builds up a rhythm until he's fucking Dick at a pace that makes him cross eyed in bliss. Seeing him enjoying this that much makes Hal ache with desire.

After all the preparing, it doesn't take much to make Dick come. He buries his face in Hal's shoulder and twists in his arms as his orgasm washes over him, not even needing his cock touched to do so. Cum paints his stomach and Hal eases his thrusts to really let him enjoy it. He's out of breath when he reaches up to tangle his hands in Hal's hair.

"Inside," he urges. "Come inside." Well fuck, when he asks like that. Hal ruts into him deep and quick. Getting himself off is easy when Dick is this hot. He grips Dick's hips harder than he means to when he comes, making Dick wince but groan as he's stuffed with hot, thick cum. Hal takes his chin in his hand to kiss him passionately slow and Dick melts in content exhaustion under the attention.

After giving them both some time to come down, Hal gingerly pulls out. Dick groans wantonly at the loss of contact, but doesn't vocally complain. His stretched hole twitches and cum dips out nearly making Hal rock hard again right then and there. He'll have to give Dick some time to rest before considering another round. Dick lays further back and drapes an arm over his eyes as Hal climbs out of bed to stretch his legs.

"That was really good," Dick mumbles with a happy sigh.

"Yeah it was," Hal agrees. "Feel okay?"

"Amazing," Dick assures. He'll definitely be sore later. Hal laughs as he moves to scourge the fridge for something to drink.

"Want one?" he offers, popping the top off a beer with the heel of his hand. Dick peers out from under his arm briefly to see what he has, gives him an odd look, then scoffs a laugh before cover his eyes again.

"Pass," he says. "Bruce is already going to kill us both if he finds out about this. Let's not add underage drinking to reasons why." He makes a fair point. Bruce might actually have a conniption seeing all the hickies Hal left him with.

"So I guess offerin' you a cigarette would be a bad idea, too?" Hal teases.

"Somehow, I think underage smoking would piss him off more than the drinking," Dick assures in amusement.

Underage smoking?

"Smoking age is eighteen in New York," Hal says with an awkward laugh.

"Mmhm," Dick replies. "Ten whole more months before I can officially not do that." Hal drops his beer. Dick looks at him again questioningly to see what's happened.

"Dick, how old are you?" Hal asks. Dick doesn't say anything immediately and the brief silence is _painful_.

"I turned seventeen a couple months ago," he finally says slowly. "Hal- how old did you think I was?" _A few months ago_? Dick's not even _almost_ legal. This is bad. No, actually, this is entirely beyond _bad_.

He's going to die. Batman's honestly, _legitimately_ going to kill him. They're never going to find his body.

'Hey Bruce, funny story, I slept with your kid who I didn't realise was underage and might have taken his virginity. Pretty funny, right?'

"Hal?" Dick says.

"Why didn't you tell me you were _seventeen_!" Hal shouts.

"I thought you knew?" Dick replies. "You- were invited to the manor to celebrate, Hal." He sure the fuck doesn't remember that and he sure as hell didn't go. He doesn't listen when Bruce tells him things!

"Why would I be flirting with you if I knew you were seventeen?" Hal insists.

"I thought you were just a weirdo!" Dick assures.

"I'm not a pedo!" Hal barks. Oh god, worrying about the lady at the front desk calling the police? 'The League lets you get away with anything'? _He is a fucking moron_. Dick gives him an annoyed look.

"I'm seventeen, not prepubescent," he says mildly. _Barely_. He's _barely_ seventeen. Okay, whoa, relax Jordan. He's not about to try to blame Dick for this- especially when it all comes down to Hal not having an attention span to save his fucking life.

_He put his dick in a seventeen year old._

"Dick," Hal says, rubbing the bridge of his nose with his fingers. "Adult men should _never_ be trying to get with you, kid."

"Are you seriously trying to give me the 'stay away from older men' talk right now?" Dick asks in annoyment. "Would it have been better if I was eighteen?"

"_Yes_," Hal replies at once. "I mean, shit, no. That's not what I mean." Fuck, Dick isn't even _half_ his age and that fucks Hal up. He thought he was twenty, _at least_! Look at him! He has a _gunshot_ scar. He never would have even thought about this if he had known Dick was underage.

"I'm not going to tell Bruce, alright? Will you relax?" Dick finally says. His dad's _Batman_; he doesn't need to tell him for him to figure it out. Fuck, there's so many hickies on Dick. "It's already done with anyways. I'm sorry for tricking you into sleeping with me," he scoffs.

"You didn't trick me," Hal says quickly. "It was just a misunderstanding." Dick rolls his eyes unhappily. He figured Dick was doing this for Bruce's attention but he didn't think it was _this_ bad. The sex was so _good_, too.

No, Jordan, he's seventeen. Knock it off.

"Round two's off the table, then?" Dick asks.

"Fuckin' christ, kid, _yes_," Hal replies. Once was already bad enough. He closes his eyes as Dick reaches down and presses a finger into his slick, cum filled hole.

"I'm going to go take a shower, then," Dick says mildly. Hal covers his eyes with a hand until he hears the bathroom door closed then drags it down his face. _Batman's going to turn him inside out_.

He smacks his forehead against a wall with a loud _thump_.


End file.
